


Mermaid Motel

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dom Kate, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, I did not know there was an established tag for hot tub sex - there is, Kate's in charge and Seth's not complaining, Light Dom/sub, PWP without Porn, Princess is a magic word..., Sex, Sub Seth, basically a straight smut piece, sex in a hot tub and that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Inspired by Lana Del Ray's "Mermaid Motel" SethKate smut piece.It’s SethKate, post-Amura, there's a hot tub, it's night, there's alcohol, they're alone, and Kate's feeling a little well, yeah... again that’s all the math I should have to do. I hope you guys enjoy it. Again this is just a PWP piece, be warned.





	Mermaid Motel

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This was supposed to be more a striptease piece, but one of my most lovely enablers suggested "Mermaid Motel" and it turned into this Dominate Kate to a submissive Seth...He isn't complaining. Much love you Darlynn and anyone else who reads this.  
> Edited by me so any mistakes are all me...

Sort of a loose follow-up to [...Ready for it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004530)

 

**Mermaid Motel**

Kate walked back into the hotel suite and kicked off her red-bottom heels leaving them next to the size eleven black dress shoes and hung her purse up on the empty hook. The patio doors were wide opened, so she sauntered outside. The cooling damp wood under her bare toes caused goosebumps to decorate her calves.

Seth was reclined in the hot tub, eyes closed as he took a long drink from his beer. _It should be illegal to use your tongue like that without intent._ She was well aware of how talented that tongue of his could be when he _had_ intent. She shifted on her feet as a rush of heat passed through her body, but she kept her voice casual. “Did you finally decide that this place isn’t all bad?”

“Still too many people.” He didn’t even bother to open his eyes.

She took the bottle of beer from him and sipped from it, “It’s easier for Richie to feed when there’s more people around. And don’t even act like your mad. You had fun fleecing those guys playing poker last night.”

“Rich assholes deserved it.” He lulled his head to the side, glancing up at her.

“So, it had nothing to do with the guy calling me ‘sweet-cakes’?” She set the bottle down and trailed her fingers through his hair.

He huffed, and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. “Like I said; deserved it. You want dinner?”

“No, but I think I’ll join you in there for a bit.” She let a small smile pass over her lips.

“Plenty of room, Princess.”

“I need to change.”

He smirked and gripped her wrist tighter, “Just throw your dress on the rail. No one’s around.”

“Nice try.” She slipped away from his hold and ignored his overly dramatic sigh.

“I’m always trying.”

Kate rolled her eyes as she moved back through the hotel suite and into the bathroom. Sometimes when she caught her reflection she didn’t recognize herself: high dollar jewelry, seductive make-up, and clothes that teased just enough to keep the attention on her and off the men in black suits. She unfastened her diamond studs and removed her cross putting both of them in the little dish on the bathroom sink. She tossed her sundress over the hamper in the corner before analyzing herself under the bright lights.

She was really developing an unhealthy addiction to Agent Provocateur lingerie. The cost had made her balk when she caught sight of a bikini at the store in Miami, but Seth’s reaction to her in it had been worth the $400 tag. Now despite the ridiculous prices, she was obsessed with the detail in the pieces and how she felt in them.  Currently, she was wearing a sheer baby pink set with black embroidered flowers strategically placed to leave a few things to the imagination.

_She should hang up her dress…_ She brushed her fingers over the silk fabric of her dress when she noticed Seth’s white shirt and tie haphazardly in the hamper as well.

She bit her lowe lip as a wicked plan popped into her head. She still owed that man some payback from that pool insistent a month ago. Kate put her dress in the closet, before calling out to Seth, “You want another beer?”

“If you’re getting in the fridge, yeah.” He sounded so calm and relaxed… _not for long._

She dressed in his shirt, enjoying the scent of him on her skin as she buttoned it up and snatched up her phone to send a quick text to Richie.

**KF: Have fun tonight. Really… go find something fun to do.**

**RG: Won’t be a problem. Enjoy your in-room entertainment. Don’t break my brother.**

She chuckled and slipped the black tie under the collar before selecting the Lana Del Ray playlist on her phone. The chords of Mermaid Motel echoed in the room as she finished the loose Windsor knot and snagged another beer from the fridge. She didn’t prefer this particular brand, but it wasn’t the worst alcohol she’d ever tried. She paced back to the patio, handing Seth the bottle.

“Thanks, Babe.” He attempted to catch her hand, but she didn’t let him. He opened his eyes as she circled the hot tub, and they widened as he realized what she was wearing. The water sloshed as he started to get up.

“No.” She stated plainly and he halted immediately. “Just sit back down and take a drink of your beer.” He complied without hesitation and a surge of power put a seductive smile on her face. Her fingers traced the edge of the hot tub as she positioned herself directly across from him, letting the moonlight frame her from behind.

She rolled her hips to the song that floated in the air and trailed her hands over her curves lifting the side of the shirt enough to give him a quick peek at her thighs before letting it fall back down. She ran her hands through her hair and held his gaze as she unbuttoned just the top button.

Seth’s knuckles were white on the bottle, “Kate…”

“Shhh. Just relax.” She popped the next two buttons, but kept the tie in place. “Enjoy the show.” She deliberately worked her way down the buttons, keeping her movement in time with the sensual song.

Seth’s eyes were nearly black with desire, he wanted her and nothing else mattered. She popped the collar of the shirt and rested the tie between the cups of the bra, leaving the shirt wide open as she stepped into the hot tub and glided into his space.

He dropped the beer bottle and it clattered to the ground as he gripped her thighs pulling her on top of him as he sought her mouth with his.

Kate placed a single finger to his lips. “No, no. Not yet.”

“I’m not a fan of waiting.” His tongue darted out and ran over the pad her index finger.

“Really? I’ve never noticed.” She settled herself more firmly on him and rolled her body again, this time feeling how hard he already was. “Are you naked already?”

He firmed his hold on her hips. “I like to be naked.” He tried to kiss her again. “’Was hoping to get you the same way. Is there a reason that I have to wait?”

“Because I say so.” She leaned in closer and whispered, “Put your arms behind your head.”

“Gonna be hard for me to touch you that way.” He argued but still submitted. She slipped the tie off and over his hands tightening the knot over his wrists. “This is gonna make it even harder…”

“Harder is the idea, Handsome.” She squeezed his thighs with hers as she reclined back into the hot water.  She was giving him a show, the water soaking through her clothes and her hair fanning out beneath her. “This feels amazing.”

“Yes, it does.” His voice was graveled. She loved his voice like that, it was like she was too much for him to handle. “How long I am going to be your hostage?”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her stomach to pull herself up into a sitting position. She pressed her chest against his, the friction of the fabric making him hiss and heat to burn through her all over again. She trailed her tongue along the shell of his ear until she caught the lob in her teeth. “Until I say so. You do what I say; when I say...and maybe I’ll let you get off…maybe if you’re really, really good I’ll let you get off buried inside of me. Would you like that?”

“Kate.” Seth groaned into her ear as he pressed his face against hers, trying to get closer.

“Kate what?” She shifted back a bit and grabbed his chin. “You didn’t answer my question.” She dropped her voice to that purr that drove him crazy. “Do you want to cum buried inside of me, Seth?” She ground herself down on his cock, relishing the searing jolt that she felt all the way to the base of her spine.

Despite the fact that his muscles twitched, Seth remained frozen and focused on her face, “Baby-Girl, you know how much I love to cum inside of you, so yeah, I’d like that.”

“Ah-ah-ah.” She tapped her finger against his nose, “You didn’t say the magic word.”

His eyebrow arched, “I have to say please now?”

“Please isn’t our magic word.” She murmured into the ink on his neck. “Our magic word is _Princess_.” She kissed his cheek as she let his shirt slip off her of her shoulders. She removed the wet item and tossed it over the railing. “Do you like the new set?”

“Yes.” He licked his lips.

“Yes?”

“Yes Princess, I like the new set. But I’d like it even more on the floor.”

“I’m sure you would.” Kate finally succumbed to her own urges and pressed her lips against his. He responded instantly molding his mouth to hers, trying to devour her as she acquiesced and let his tongue battle with hers. It was exactly what she needed, that erotic stimulation that made her toes curl every single time. She was letting him get away with too much. “Not so fast, handsome.” She panted.

He aimed to catch her in another kiss, but she avoided it, instead leaning away again this time palming her hands up her own body. “I think I should I get rid of my bra. The fabric’s all wet… Do you want me to take off my bra, Seth?”

“Yes Princess, I…”

She pressed her finger against his lips again. “You talk too much sometimes. Yes, Princess will do.”

His stare was heated, but he kept silent as she unhooked the bra and placed it carefully on the edge of the hot tub.

She rolled and teased her nipples not attempting in the slightest to control her moan. “This feels so good: the cool air on my wet skin, the hot water around me, the weight of your eyes, and how hard you are under me. I can’t wait to ride you.” She massaged her breasts, dragging her lower half covered by her barely-there thong against his erection. “The question is…can you be good, Seth? Can you be obedient?”

“Yes, Princess.” The phrase was so simple, but it fell so sinfully from those wicked lips of his.

She braced her hands on either side of him, he watched transfixed as she lifted elevated herself to put her chest level with his face. “You can taste me. You can run your tongue over my tits, you can suck on my nipples, but you have to stop when I say and you cannot move your lower half. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Princess.”

His mouth was on her flesh before she could prepare for it. He suckled her right nipple with ravenous enthusiasm, it was akin to the way he kissed her: passionate and filthy. He switched the other breast and Kate whined as her body flushed. She couldn’t help but slip one of her hands down her own body and under her thong. He persisted in his ministrations drawing out another moan as she teased her throbbing clit and his cock in the process. He shuddered at her touch, but didn’t thrust beneath her.

She always marveled at the things he could do with his tongue. She wanted him, but on her terms. The torment she was putting herself through would be worth it. “That’s enough.” Her voice wavered.

He released her nipple with an obscene pop, “Yes, Princess.”

She slipped away from him and though he didn’t move he was devouring her with his eyes, it was almost overwhelming. She stepped out of her thong and laid it neatly with her bra. She dragged her nails up his chest and he bit down on the inside of his cheek as her sex brushed his. His cock pulsed, but other than low growl, Seth remained compliant to her command to be still.

“Do you want me?” She asked coaxing another growl from him as she stroked him slowly.

His teeth were clenched, “Yes, Princess.”

She worked him harder, she was so wet and damn achy that she wanted to take him in all at once. She was going to ride him hard and having him at her control was all the more intoxicating. She spread her legs a little wider as she moved over his lap. “You’re going to keep your hands where they are and stay still.”

“Yes, Princess.”

She shamelessly crashed her body down onto him letting him penetrate her completely as she arched her back cursing at the magnificent thrill of their connection. He hissed and dropped his head back, since he wasn’t allowed to do anything else and whimpered her name out like an obscene prayer. She flexed her internal muscles around him and gripped his shoulders. She used the leverage to impale herself on him over and over as her blood pounded in her ears. She could feel her body already starting to tremble and the sweat start to gather on the nape of her neck.

“Kiss me.” She ordered.

His mouth skimmed hers before drawing her in completely with searing desperation.  He shifted beneath her to get a better angle it was like he lit a damn match to her nerves. White-hot and savage she could feel her cunt convulsing around his cock and she threw her head back to scream out his name with a plea for him to finish with her.

He ripped his hands free from the tie restraint and yanked her hips to give him some measure of control. He kept her over him, but pounded into her at a brutal pace. Instead of coming down from the high of her orgasm, she felt herself re-climbing towards that peak. “Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

“Yes Princess.” He snarled and bit down on her shoulder as he fucked her mercilessly, his hand dipped between their bodies claiming her clit and pinching down, flinging her over the edge a second time in a matter of moments. It was some kind of sin to feel this good, but she didn’t care. She was barely aware of his convulsing as he emptied himself into her.

“You are so fucking amazing. Fucking incredible.” He kept her enfolded in his arms as he twitched with the last remnants of his orgasm, breathing heavily into her hair.

“I love you.” She cuddled herself to him, nipping and kissing his neck as he kissed the side of her head.

“I love you too.” He sounded spent, but still managed to question, “And no complaints, but where did the dominatrix thing come from?”

“Just felt like it. I’ve got a few things that I’m still wanting to try. I have to keep you on your toes.” She traced a heart over his heart, “On that note, we should go to bed.”

He chuckled, “Sure thing, but give me a minute, you may have broken me.”

Kate laughed and moved toward the edge of the hot tub, “Poor old man.” She yelped as the sting resonated against her ass from his smack.

“Watch it, little girl, I’ll bend you over my knee.”  That dangerous glint was already back in his eyes.

She got herself out of the hot tub and to the patio door before smirking at him, knowing how much trouble her next phrase was going to get her into. “Whatever you say _daddy_.”

 


End file.
